The disclosure relates generally to automated fiber placement systems and methods and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling one or more variables during fabrication of composite parts using automated fiber placement.
With the introduction of automated layup process, such as Automated Fiber Placement (AFP) and Automated Tape Laying (ATL), an automated and more cost effective method of producing composite parts may be utilized. Yet, in large rotating components such as composite fan blades found in gas turbine engines, in which tip speeds may reach speeds close to the speed of sound, any variation in external shape and between neighboring blades as a result of manufacturing variances using these automated layup processes, may have a large impact on noise and aerodynamic losses leading to higher fuel consumption. As an example, for fan blade manufacturing, in order to make a conforming fan blade, it must have the correct thickness to meet aerodynamic requirements. In addition, the correct weight is required so that the blade set for an engine can be balanced. Improved weight and thickness control reduces scrap and improves first pass yield. In addition, by matching a set of blades in an engine with regard to overall component thickness and weight, significant improvement in fuel efficiency may be realized, resulting in reduced engine noise.
Current manufacturing processes, such as used during a blade manufacture process, typically involve a raw carbon fiber prepreg, supplied by a material vendor that has significantly larger variation in weight than the finished part specification. Accordingly, a process is needed to reduce variation during fabrication so that it is not seen in the final product.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a novel system and method of fabrication using an automated layup process that provides for control of one or more variables, such as weight and/or thickness, of the resultant composite part during the automated layup process.